I love Him
by SammyKins478.9834
Summary: Well this is my first story. So give me some creds. if it sucks. Review. I decided it was finish
1. Chapter 1

**The Dream**

_**I was at my desk doing homework when I heard a knock at my door. I rolled my eyes. It had to be my dad. I asked him what he wanted, but didn't get a reply back. So my feet lifted me up out of my chair, and to my door. I opened the door only to see my classmate Gohan. He looked so lost, so helpless. I asked him if everything was okay. He just shook his head no. Then he passed out, and I had to catch him before he hit the ground. With him still in my arms, I dragged him to my bed. "What the hell is going on?" I asked myself as I watched him sleep on my bed. "Why did he come here, and then passed out in front of me?" There were so many questions I had for him when he wakes up. I just wish my dad…SHIT! Dad is going to freak when he sees a boy on my bed. What will I tell him? That he came here and passed out? Hells no will it be that easy. I don't even know what he is doing here. God tonight is going to suck if my father walked into that door. "Gohan wake up please." **_

_**He started to move. "Gohan, wake up. I will get in big trouble if my dad sees you." He looked up at me. "Where am I?" he asked. I looked at his face. "Gohan you came to my house. You passed out, and now you're awake, so tell me why the fuck you're here." I said back. He closed his eyes again. "Don't you dare fall asleep!" I yelled quietly. "I won't fall asleep. I just need to think." He opened one eye. The next thing I knew he was laughing. It wasn't a laugh he usually did. It sounded week. "Videl, I wish you know how much my life rocks right now. I am in the bed of the most beautiful girl on the planet. I feel special, and relaxed." I blinked my eyes. "Gohan, I don't know." I started to sit next to his laying body. My mind said no, but my body said yes. "Videl, I love you, and I need you. Please come to me." He started to move his hands to my hips. "…Gohan?" I leaned down until my body was on his. "Kiss me Videl, please." I leaned my lips closer…**_

**-BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-**

**My eyes opened quickly as my alarm clock when off. My hands reached for the off button. Once it shut off, I got out of my bed. My feet dragged me to my dresser to find some clothes then I headed to my shower.**

"**What a crazy dream," I said to myself as I felt the warm water hit my back. "Does Gohan dream about me?" I finished my shower taking my time. Then put my clothes on, and make-up. I walked downstairs.**

"**Good morning sweety. How is my favorite little pumpkin this morning?" My dad asked me when he saw me.**

"**I am okay. Just had a weird…never mind." I sat down in my favorite chair. **

"**Are you ready for school?" my dad asked me.**

"**I am today." **

"**Really now. How come today?"**

"**No certain reason. I just miss my friends."**

"**Okay then, but no boys right?"**

"**Dad, you know I don't like to date." I told him. It wasn't a total lie. The only one I wanted was Gohan.**

"**That's my baby girl." I finished my breakfast, and ran to catch the bus. School should be intresting.**

The Truth

What is the truth? Does he like me? Does he think I'm cute? Do I need to tell him how I feel about him? What do I do? These entire questions are difficult for me to answer. Because the truth is that I know he doesn't like me, and I know that he doesn't want to know the way I feel about him. It was clear in my eyes, as he kissed my best friend, Erasa. It made me want to cry as I watched his tongue slipped into her mouth. But I couldn't look away. It's like my mind told me to interrupt their little make out session. I finally looked away. My eyes landed on Sharpner, another friend of mine. He was in love with me, but I never really cared. But now it seemed that I had to get my luck changed.

"Hey Sharpner, how are you?" I asked him as his face went green. He was watching the couple making out too. He knew I liked Gohan, and it made him mad to see him choose another girl. He said I was way better looking than Erasa. I didn't understand all of it then, but now I do.

He looked at me and smiled. "I am good. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I just feel sick. It's like the heart has been smashed into pieces. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner tonight to meet my dad. I told him a lot about you, and he is excited to meet you," I lied. I looked at Gohan, but he was still sucking on Erasa's mouth. ...Yuck!

"Sure, I'd love to meet your old man. But why have you been talking about me?" he asked raising one eyebrow. Shit, what the hell am I going to say?

"Because I realized…that I want you to…be in my life?" It was more a question than an answer.

"Are you sure it isn't because Gohan has a girlfriend, is it?" he whispered this so Gohan couldn't hear it.

"No! I just need a boyfriend. And I've known you longer. So I want you instead of him," I was a terrible liar. God knows I was doing this to make Gohan jealous. He wasn't buying it.

"Nope, I don't believe you. You want to make this guy mad at you. Alright I am in. We can 'pretend' to date. But in the end, I want something," he smiled at me.

"Okay, what is that?" I asked.

"We are having sex."

"WHAT!" My outburst made lover boy stop kissing Erasa.

"What is it Videl?" he asked me.

"Yeah, like for real. You made us stop," Erasa said grump.

I wanted to cuss her out so bad. "It's nothing. I just saw a bug, and Sharpner told me to pick it up. I freaked."

"Keep it down. We have ten minutes to finish our kissing." And with that, she pulled him to her.

"You poor baby," I muttered. Then I looked at Sharpner and said, "No thank you." I got up, and walked away.

Gohan must have seen me because he asked me where I was going. I told him to mind his own business. It isn't like he cared, right? I left them all to their business.

I was at my locker when Gohan came up behind me. "Hello. Oh sorry." He said when he saw he scared me.

"It's okay I guess. What do you need?" I asked catching my breath. He was standing so close to me.

"Just wondering why you left the group this morning." He was concerned?

"Why do you care? The only thing you do is make out with Erasa," I said. I know they were harsh words, but I couldn't think of what to say.

He frowned then. "Why do you care that I kiss her? She is my girlfriend."

"I don't care anymore about who you kiss. I just don't care," I turned around so he couldn't see the tears.

"When have you ever cared?" He asked.

"I don't remember." It was a lie.

"Are you sure?"

"No, not really."

"Tell me what's up."

"Why?" I turned around to face him. He was narrowing his eyes at me. But when he saw the tears he softens his face. "Why do you care?"

"Videl…"

"What?" I looked him square in the eyes.

He looked down at the floor. "I don't know."

I turned around and shut my locker. "I don't either." Then I walked away.

My bus dropped me off at my house. I ran inside as fast as I could to my room. When I was there, I bounced on my bed and started to cry. If my dad was here, he probably could hear my screams down the hall way. I was broken in the heart, and mind. I just didn't care about anything anymore. I just wanted to stay in my room for the rest of my life moping. It felt like the whole world was against me. I was going to find new friends that don't want to have sex with me, or stab me in the back. I was going to turn Goth. I don't care about anything anymore, so why not?

-Ring, Ring, Ring-

My phone started ringing. I picked it up. "You called the Satan residence. What do you need?" I asked trying not to sound like the dead.

"We need to talk. If you hang up on me, I'll call right back. And then I will go to your house. You have no reason to hang up," Gohan's voice came through the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked not liking his rules. I so didn't want to talk to him.

"What happened today?" He asked.

"I don't know. But I don't want to say over the phone right now," I replied back.

"Well how about I come over?"

"I don't want to see anyone right now."

"Look, Videl let me come over. I don't want you life to go to bits."

"Why not? I thought you-"

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT! VIDEL YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND!" he lowered his voice. "I will be there in a little while." Then he hung up. _Damn!_

Ten minutes later I was putting on some music when I heard a knock at my window. I looked over to see Gohan. I rolled my eyes. Then my feet dragged me to my window to let him in. He told me thanks when he got in. He went straight to my bed and sat down. Then it seemed like he noticed the music.

"You are into Scream-o music?" he asked.

"Not until today, why?" I replied.

"It is just depressing. That's why I came over."

"I see," I looked through my clothes. No way was I going to face him.

"Videl look at me."

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Do I now?"

"Look at me."

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"VIDEL," he came and grabbed my shoulders. Then the next thing shocked the hell out of me. He kissed me. It was heaven. Straight up heaven. I never felt so alive. I knew it was wrong, but I wanted it. Then too soon he pulled back.

"Will you please listen to me?" I shook my head no.

"Why not?"

"I am the one who needs to talk. Not you."

Then I kissed him, and we fell on the bed.

"Wow that was the best make out session I ever had. Where did you learn how to kiss like that?" Gohan was still lying on my bed.

I smiled. "Well I always kissed well. But you never knew because of Erasa," I looked at him. He was nodding his head.

Next thing we knew, we heard tires on the pavement outside. "SHIT IT'S MY DAD!" I pushed Gohan to the window. "GO!" He looked confused. "IF MY DAD SEES YOU, HE WILL GROUND ME, AND…" We heard the door open. "JUST GO! I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!" he finally walks his self to the window.

"Videl are you in your room?" I heard my dad say to me. "Go!" Gohan slipped out of my room and closed the window in the nick of time. Here came dad, busting through my door.

"DID I HEAR A BOY IN HERE?" he was being paranoid. He couldn't have heard.

"No dad, you did not," I said innocently.

He softens up. Then he once again left me by myself. _My dad has issues. _I thought.

The next day was weird. Erasa was mad at me, and Sharpner ignored me (Not like I cared about that guy). I went to find Gohan, and asked him why Erasa was mad.

"I broke up with her this morning," he told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there is this girl I really like, but I might have blown it with her. I kissed her yesterday, but will it be enough?" He looks at me. All of a sudden I got mad.

"You kissed another girl? What the hell? God, you're a bloody player. Why do I even like you? UGH! I can't-" I didn't finished my sentence. He had pulled me close and began kissing me.

"I love you Videl Satan." My eyes widened. Wow, was my only thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Its complicated

It's complicated

The next morning, I was really excited to go to school. Was it because Gohan was my boyfriend? Probably a good reason although that wasn't why. I heard that Erasa was talking about me yesterday. She was pissing me off, and I was going to kill her ass. Nobody talks to me the way she does. She was just mad because I got her ex. But I didn't care who got who. You got something to say, say it to my face.

Just like on cue, my phone rang, and it was Erasa. I was deciding whether to send her to voice mail, or answer. I decided to go with answer.

"What the hell does the bitch who can't keep her thoughts to herself want?" I asked as I answer my phone.

"I want to know why you stole my boyfriend," she said. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and back.

"Listen here drama momma, why don't you get over yourself. I do not have to explain myself to a dumb ass like you. Now I have to get dressed. Oh, and if I see you, cover your face," I said. Then I hit the end call button. Was I going to punch her? Hell yes and more.

When I finished getting ready, I ran down stairs.

"Good morning princess. How are you this morning?" My dad said to me as I sat in my chair.

"Fine daddy, it's just fine," I said picking up a pancake off of the pancake plate. He could tell I was lying, but he didn't ask me anything else. I ate my breakfast, and finished my homework I didn't do.

_Hey my boyfriend is smart. He can help me. Ooo, a privet tutor. _I smiled at the thought.

-On the bus-

"Good morning Videl," the bus driver muttered. I nodded hello. I sat in my seat which was all the way in the back. Erasa was already sitting in it. _Oh hell no._

"Bitch get the fuck out of my seat," I said to her.

She just looked at me. "Drop dead boyfriend stealer."

"You have five seconds to get out of my damn seat!" I yelled.

She yawned. "Or you will do what?"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…alright you asked for it." I dropped my books. "Stand up!"

She stands up. "Hit me, I dare you!" she gave me a fake smile.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed her hair, and pulled her to me. Then I punched her face. Everyone on the bus was screaming "Fight, fight, fight!" I completely ignored them. She bit my arm, and kicked me off. She got on top of me, and wailed on me. But I couldn't feel anything. I spit in her eye, and pushed her off. Then I grabbed her hair, pulled her from the bus floor (Having a hard time seeming I was on a bus) and slammed her face into the rubber seat. "You going to do what I say? Huh bitch? HUH?" I screamed. She was screaming in pain as I had her face into the seat. She finally said yes. I let her go, went to my seat, grabbed her books, and threw them at her. "Take your shit." And then I sat down.

-School-

"I heard you got in a fight with Erasa," Gohan said to me while I as eating lunch.

"Sure did, bitch wouldn't get out of my seat," I said.

"SO HERE I AM THINKING YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT BECAUSE OF ME, BUT YOU DID IT FOR A STUPID SEAT?" he screamed at me. I dropped my sandwich.

"Hey! That was the only sandwich I had," I said feeling frighten by his outburst.

"Sorry, but dammit. Why fight for a seat?"

"That's not the only reason why I beat the shit out of her."

"Why then?"

"I heard she was talking shit about me." Then I added, "You know I hate that."

"Why was she talking about you?"

"She is mad because you broke up with her. She called me a boyfriend stealer. I busted out laughing!" I started laughing.

"Well she can get over it. I love you."

"Aw, I love you too!" I hugged him. We agreed not to kiss each other at school until we give it some time to get around.

"How nice. Videl finally got her man," we looked up and saw Sharpner. He was looking weird at Gohan. "Just think, you were going to fuck me. Do you still want to?"

"Sharpner!" I yelled at him.

"You were going to fuck him?" Gohan asked.

"No!"

"Yes she was!"

"Go the hell away Sharpner!"

"Wait up Sharp. Videl we are through." He got up and left me by myself.

-Bed Room-

*Text message!* I was crying when my cell told me I had a text. I picked it up and read:

_**No one says no to Sharpner. It was pay back, bitch!"**_

_**Try messing with me now. I want you to listen. You are too meet me at my house tomorrow, which is Sat.**_

_**Come alone. Bring nothing but yourself. And get ready to have sex. **_

_**If you do not come…I will rape you.**_

_**Thanks Sexy. Bye**_

My eyes widen at the word 'rape'. Will he really try and rape me? I needed to call Gohan. When I tried, he didn't answer. So I went online, and went on MySpace. My hand told my mouse to go to Gohan's profile. I was writing a sorry note, and telling him it was all a lie, but then I saw something that made me stop.

Gohan is in a relationship with Erasa.

I cancelled the message and logged off. I climbed on my bed, and cried again. _I ruined it!_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that night I tried calling Bulma. But instead Vegeta picked up.

"Yes, hello?" he said in his grumpy voice.

"Is Bulma there?" I asked politely.

"Why do you need her? We are doing _things_," he said.

"Well can I call back later?" I asked trying to ignore the word _things. _

"Sure, give us…2 hours," he said. I heard Bulma scream in the back ground. I laughed.

"Alright," I said and hung up.

Who was I going to call now? I went on MySpace again, and noticed something.

Gohan is single.

Then on his status, he said:

I need to forgive her, but how to I will never know. I can't trust Erasa, or her. She is special to me. What am I going to do? Please comment.

My mind went through all sorts of things. Then I clicked on his box under his status. I wrote:

I…don't want you to hate me. And I have to talk to you. Please text, call, or message me. Its important. I love you!

I hit send. MySpace is so slow. I wonder if Facebook was faster. I have an account, but never go on. I think I am going to get on it later.

I signed off MySpace, and went to eat dinner. I sure hope Gohan calls me.

Dinner was over when my dad got up. I got up too, and went to my room. I checked my cell phone. I had a message from Gohan. It read:

Hey, I don't hate you. I'm just confused. What happened with Sharpner? You needed to talk to me? About what? And I like you too.

I frowned when I saw like. A tear even escaped my eyes. I hit reply.

**Gohan! Sharpner is going to rape me! That is if I don't go to his house tomorrow. Please help me out here. **

My text was always darker because I have mine that way. It seems more serious to me.

I sat in my room waiting. Waiting for Gohan to text me. I even cleaned a little. I made my bed…changed my calendar…and even used the restroom. Finally, he texted me back. It said:

WTF do you mean he will rape you? He better not do fucking shit. I'll kill him.

I smiled. I decided to call him so I can explain. When he picked up, he sounded furious.

"Explain," was his only word.

"Okay. It started when I met Sharpner. He had a thing for me, but I didn't feel the same way. He tried to get with me, but failed all the times. He ignored me for awhile until he dated Erasa. They dated for…"

"Start from the day we had the make out session."

"Oh, alright. We were watching you make out with Erasa, and I felt sick. I felt sad because you weren't kissing me. I decided to give Sharpner a chance. But he caught on to what I really was going to go. He told me that I was really trying to get at you. And he said he'd play along if I fucked him-that's where the whole "Hey I thought you were going to fuck me thing" happened. He was trying to separate us. I didn't want to break up. But anyway, I came home and cried. I went on MySpace-which by the way I think I'm moving to Facebook- and saw that you were in a relationship with Erasa. I cried some more. Then I got a text from Sharp. He told me if I didn't go to his house tomorrow, he is going to rape me."

"He isn't going to do fucking shit. I'll kill him. I will. Let me call you back later."

"Okay!" he hung up.

What was he going to do?

-8:00 P.M-

I was on Facebook. This place is actually cool. Its better than MySpace. Way better! I couldn't even believe it. And bad thing is that I had so many people tell me its better than MySpace. Even Gohan had a Facebook. He already added me. So did Sharpner and Erasa. …Ew. I deleted it. I was downloading a picture when my cell rang. It was Gohan.

"Hey?" I said.

"I talked to Sharpner, and Erasa both. Erasa says she is sorry. But Sharpner and I are going to fight tomorrow," he said.

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Nobody messes with my girl," he had a smile in his voice.

"…Gohan, I love you, but you didn't believe me that one time. How do I know you-AHHH!" I was talking, but then someone touched my shoulder. I looked over in a heart attack. "Gohan? How the heck did you get here?"

"I..uh..it is hard for me to explain."

"Looks like you have time. Dads at work. Sit down!"

He goes to my bed. He looks down at his hands feeling as awkward as I was. "I'm…a super saiyan."

"A…whats that?"

"Got anything you don't care about me that you know will be hard to break?" he asked.

I got up and grabbed my chair to my computer. "Here."

"Okay." He grabs the chair, and squeezes it. The chair falls apart like something heave landed on it. My eyes widen.

"A super saiyan are stronger than humans, but I'm only half. I'm still strong though. My dad is too." He continued to explain the best way he can to me. He told me about some evil dude name Freeza. He said he was the one to defeat Cell, not my dad. This was hard to believe, but the way he broke the chair, I do a little. He told me all this, even though he died, and…I just didn't know what to do. I was confused as hell. I didn't understand.

When he finished, we just sat there in silence. It lasted about 30 minutes. Next thing I knew we were facing each other. I didn't want to kiss him. Not after he broke up with me in less than 24 hours of dating. He thought the same thing. He blushed as he saw the hesitance in my body.

"I understand if you never forgive me," he said. He got up. "I have to go." Then he was gone. Just like that. I sat there and stared at the floor.

-Saturday-

I woke up sore. I don't remember falling asleep. Just starring at the floor was the only thing I remember. My alarm didn't even wake me up. I looked at it and found out why. It was 4:30 in the morning. I looked out my window and sure enough, darkness took ever my yard. I turned on my computer and went to _Facebook._ I had three messages. One from Erasa-erase- and Sharpner-erase. I had another from Gohan. I read it out loud.

"Videl…I am sorry for earlier. I had to leave. The awkwardness what eating me alive. I still love you, and hope you can forgive me. Bye!"

I turned my computer off. I was going to write him a note instead.

Gohan, I love you too! I know you are strong but I still don't want you to get into a fight with Sharpner. And yes I forgive you. But maybe we need to wait before we date again. I just feel like we are moving to fast. Well text me later, bye. :D

I folded the paper, and fell asleep on my desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Best Friends Again

Over the past few weeks, I became Erasa's friend again, and Sharpner was put in jail. According to Gohan, he had a knife and killed a cat because it meowed at him. How gay is that? You don't kill an animal because it meows at you. That guy had some serious problems.

Gohan was furious. He was an animal lover just like me. If it was me decided his punishment, he would be in a coffin. I don't take too nicely to animal abusers.

Friday at lunch, I waited for Erasa to get out of class. When I saw her, I felt depressed. Her face was pretty messed up from when we had that fight. She looked like her face went through a cheese grater. I winced at the image.

"Hey!" I said.

"OhMYGOD! I missed you like hell!" She said hugging me tight. I laughed.

"I missed you too! Sorry…about the face."

"Nah, I barely feel it now. But it hurt like hell with my face smashed into the seat," she said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry. And I am sorry for stealing your Ex."

"Gohan? Oh please, he loved you more than me anyway."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Every time we were alone, he would say your name." She laughed.

"Are you for real? Does he really? Dude!" I started to feel bad. _Damn we weren't even going out, and he thought about me. What was wrong with him?_

"Yeah! I would tell him I loved him and he say 'I love you too Videl'. Those weren't the best part. To tell you the truth, I kcked his ass every time."

She seemed okay for the whole thing that happened. I was glad, because I miss the girl talk. She smiled at me and I smiled back. All of a sudden, Gohan pops into view.

"Gohan alert." Erasa snickered.

"Hey peeps. Wassup?" Oh my gosh, why the hell did he say that. We just stared at him with blank expressions.

Erasa was the first to talk. "What the heck is a peep?"

Gohan blushed. "I don't know. Just felt like laughing."

Just then we heard my favorite song on the intercom.

"Oh my god! Teach Me How to Dougie! I love this song!" I started dancing and singing to it. Soon Erasa was doing it with me. Gohan just stared at us with an eyebrow lifted. He tried to do it, but it was an epic fail! We were singing to the chorus.

"Teach me how to Dougie, teach me teach me how to Dougie!" Then too soon the song ended. We listened to the intercom.

"Hello that was Teach Me how to Dougie, and California Swag District will be coming to Satan Academy in two weeks. So get ready to get your…swag on? Is that it? Okay good. Have a good day." Principal Piccolo said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oh my gosh! Yay!" Erasa was screaming and jumping up and down.

"I can get my dad to get us in for free, I bet!" I screamed.

We sat down at our spot, and went over a plan.

Well it was Thursday of the next week. Dad got us some awesome seats at the concert. Erasa was excited, but knew we had a week still until it. So we decided to hang out after school. We were on my bed listening to music and doing homework. Gohan was on my computer (he did his homework at the school) on Facebook. I laughed all of a sudden. They both looked at me.

"Just remember something that was funny. It's an inside thing," I lied. They went back to doing their things. I looked at Gohan. He was texting someone. It made me sad. What if he was texting his new girlfriend? Did he even have a new-"

-BEEEEEEP-

Me and Erasa jumped as my phone went off. I picked it up, and read the text.

~I knw ur JK about the whole I remember something thing. LIYING is not ur SPECIALTY! Text back!~

I smiled, and replied.

**~Oh shut up! Mwahaha. I messed up, so wat? And um…lol I ned to talk to you! Txt back!~**

I hit the send button.

We continued our little texting while I was also enjoying some Erasa/ Homework time.

-The concert-

"You weren't kidding about the seats! They are awesome!" Erasa said as we got seated for the concert. Gohan was grinning, and said, "Dude no lie there. I love these seats."

"Gohan, have you ever been to a concert?" My dad asked.

"Nope, but I like to see and hear clearly of what I'm listening to. And these seem perfect." Gohan sat down next to me. Leaving Erasa on the other side, and my dad beside Gohan. _Oh no!_

Just then the concert started, and all lights went out.

After the concert, we headed home. We took Gohan home first, but Erasa was staying at my house. I said hello to his mother, and we were off to my house. We were talking quietly.

"Gohan still loves you." Erasa said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, but I told him to wait. If he loves me, he will wait." I smiled.

"I guess so."

"Did I tell you we kissed?"

"Hell no…really? Isn't he awesome!" she was jumping in her seat.

"It was…really nice," I said.

"Nice? More like awesome, at least it was for me!"

"I guess so, but we haven't really kiss-kiss. I'm ready for that, but not until we date."

"Which by the way when will that happen?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling my dad is trying to listen…so SHH!" I said. We looked up, and sure enough dad was leaning over to hear us. _Nosey ass…_

"Let's change the subject then. Did you enjoy the concert?" Erasa said. We giggled.

At the house, we continued our conversation, and did each other's hair. I missed doing this so bad. We gossiped, and done each other's nails as well. Then it was bed time. And surely a bad night for me.

_Gohan stared at me with glowing yellow eyes. His hair changed completely. And he looked like a teenager. "Gohan, what's going on? Why have you shrunk?" But he didn't say anything back. He just stared at me. Even as a teenager, he had a nice body. Built heavy, and powerful. It was heaven. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him._

_He smiled all of a sudden. "Cell, why don't you just leave earth for the humans, and go to hell for yourself. Who the hell was Cell-_

_OhMyGod! Cell, the alien looking guy that my dad defeated. Not possible he was here. No way in hell he was alive. I must be dreaming._

"_So your Goku's brat? Ha-ha, guess it wouldn't matter. This world is going to parish. No matter what, or who you are. There is no way you can stop me." Yupp that's Cell. I looked around. Eww…he is even uglier than I thought. _

_Just then I saw my dad in the bushes. "Hey…little boy…can you kill him but le…let me take credit?"_

_Gohan looks over and acts like he didn't know he was there. He rolls his eyes, but while he was distracted, Cell pounded hium on the face. _

"NOOOOOO!" I suddenly woke up; my body lifting straight up. My outburst made Erasa fall of her side of my bed.

"What the hell?" She complained as she picked herself up. "Why the hell did you scream? You scared the shit out of me!" she yawned.

"Dude, I just had to baddest dream ever. I don't think my dad defeated Cell." I looked at her, and explain my dream.

When I finished, she was a shocked as I was. "It is a sign."

Yes…it was a sign. My dad was a lying bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

The characters

When I woke up the next morning, my eyes were sore from crying. Erasa had to comfort me while I cried. Thank god it was just us there. Dad was out late again dating this week's whore. Now that I know what it was Gohan that killed Cell, I didn't care if he got HIV. There was no possible way for me to forgive him. He lied to the world, he lied to…his own daughter. How could he? I knew somehow that he didn't kill Cell. But I didn't want to believe it. I have to talk to Gohan immediately.

I got out of bed, and reached for my cell phone. Erasa was still asleep, so that gave me a little time. I went through my contacts, and when I saw Gohan, I hit the call button. I waited…and waited, until he finally answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Gohan we need to talk…actually I need to talk to you," I said through the phone.

"Okay about what?" he said. He then yawned.

"Remember Cell, the villain?" I asked.

"No…why would I remember a guy…like…like Cell?" he huffed like he never heard it again.

"Gohan I am not playing any games here. Who killed Cell?"

"I thought your dad-"

"LIAR!" I didn't give him a chance to talk. "You lying dick! All this time, I thought it was my dad…but it was…YOU! Why are you lying? Why do you let my dumb ass dad take the victory? Please Gohan, I need to know."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gohan asked. I wasn't playing this game any longer.

"Either you tell me right now it was you who killed Cell, or…or…you will never be my boyfriend!"

*Gohan*

_What! Why was she talking like this? I killed Cell. Who gives a damn? Why would she not date me because of a secret? She is just bluffing. _

"Yeah right Videl. I'm not stupid. You love me as… Hello?" I was talking to dial tone. She hung up on me. She really wasn't going to talk to me. I don't understand it. Well there is…one person who understands Videl more than me, and I was going to talk to her.

-Three hours later-

"So…Gohan calls me…for help? Or to mock?" Sharpner said through the phone at the jail house.

"I heard you use to stalk Videl. Tell me what you know…and I'll bust you out."

Sharpner smiled. "Perfect," was his only word.

*Videl*

"I can't believe you've been ignoring Gohan for three weeks now. Must be a new record," Erasa said as she chewed her food at lunch.

"I nodded my head. "Yeah, it is to be exact."

We silenced then, continuing to eat our food when someone tapped on my shoulder. I jumped a little, but when I went to give them a nasty look, I stopped.

"Dad? What are you fu…freaking doing here?" I asked almost cussing.

"Well I heard that you wanted to talk to me," he then waves Erasa away. She gave him a nasty look before leaving the table. He saw it too. "I don't want you hanging with her."

"Well I don't care. She is my buddy. Now what do you mean I wanted to talk to you. I never wanted to say anything," I said. My dad picked my apple off my trey and bit it.

"That boy you hung out with. Sharp- something. I don't know," he said with a mouth full.

"Dad, I don't even talk to him. He killed a cat because it 'meowed' at him," I said. Dad spit out his apple.

"WHAT?"

"EW DAD, YOU GOT THAT SHIT ALL OVER ME!" I clamped my hands over my mouth. I just cursed in front of my dad. I was in trouble.

"What was that? Did I hear a bad word?"

"No, dad you didn't." I lied.

"Oh…oh yes I did. When you get home, your ass is MINE!"

He left my table, scared shitless.

*Erasa*

I didn't know what was worse, Videl getting abused by her father, or the fact that she does anything about it. She came to school one day with a black eye, and a bloody mouth. She told the teacher that she was training real hard, and when she was sparring with her dad, he accidently hit her in the face. It was just sad.

Three weeks after that, she came with a bunch of her teeth knocked out. I don't know what she told the teacher, but they bought it.

"You need to do something. You dad is going to kill you," I told her.

"I know." She barely talked anymore. To make things worse, Sharpner escaped jail. Well actually, Gohan helped him. It was all over news, and the 'buster' was The Great Sayian Man. I swear he knows we would know. He is up to something, but I'm not exactly sure I want to know anymore.

Videl was lying on her bed. The only person she talked to was me.

^BANG BANG BANG^ I looked up to see Videl's dad to bust through the door.

"Get the fuck out of my house," he looked at me when he said this. I collected my things.

"No…wait, I want you to stay," he looked at Videl, "We are going to have a threesome."

Did he just say what I think he just said? "Um…no."

Next thing I knew, I was knocked out.

*Videl's dad*

My hand made contact with the blonde girl. It knocked her out cold. I looked up to see my daughter doing nothing. She was scared of me.

"I told you not to be scared!" my hand slapped her. She falls off the bed, and just lays there. "Get up! Get up n-"

^KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK^

I went to the door, opened it, and found that Gohan kid. "Leave."

"I'm here to see Videl."

"I don't give a damn. Leave!"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Why I should teach you some manners boy."

"Try it."

I swung that him, but missed. I tried again, and made contact, although he caught my hand. He started to squeeze it…hard.

"OW!" I screamed in pain. "Alright you win."

"You hurt my friends again…which I already knew about…I'll break it." And just to tell he wasn't lying, he pressed harder. He let go, and I ran down stairs, to my car, and out of Videl's life forever.

*Videl*

I was lying on the ground, when I saw Gohan. I blushed. Then I got mad.

"Get out of my house," I said weekly.

"…But," he started.

"Go, leave me alone. You helped Sharpner. You're a criminal."

"Ha-ha! Is that why you are so mad? Because of that? Have you heard the news yet? I used him. I used him good too. Thinking I needed his help. Please!"

I looked at him. Then I smiled. I laughed, and then I got up, and hug Gohan.

"Videl… I am the one who killed Cell."

"I know."

Then we kissed. "I can't believe that I asked my mom for help. I love you!"

"I love you too." Then I starred at Erasa. She was getting up, and me and Gohan helped her up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Just a happily ever after," Gohan and I said together. Then we hugged Erasa.

It truly is a happily ever after.


	6. Chapter 6

I had no place to stay after my dad left. Gohan begged me to live with him, but I told him I would rather stay with a 'girl' friend. I went to Erasa's house and asked, but they told me no. So now I have no choice but to live with Gohan. I mean I knew his little brother and his mother, but I haven't met Goku yet. Goku just came back from the War according to Gohan, so I was kind of nervous.

"Don't worry, my dad will love you just like the rest of my family," Gohan told me as I went through my old house and pack my things.

"Well thanks Gohan, but that doesn't help. I mean it's you father. The man on the house, and if I do one bad thing, he is sure to kick me out, and I wouldn't have a place to stay," I said back.

"Well then…don't do anything stupid," he joked. I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" I screamed.

"What?" he asked.

"You have a hard arm!"

"Ha-ha thanks…I know I do!"

"Jerk."

"Aw, don't cry babe!"

"I won't." I replied.

I received my last things, and stuck them into my trunk.

"That is all my stuff. So…lets go," I said. I walked towards the door, but he stopped me.

"Are we alone?" he asked.

"I think so."

Next thing I knew I was up against the wall. Gohan's mouth was on mine, and he began to pick me up by my ass. I wrapped my legs around him. His tongue shoved into my mouth without warning. My mine danced with his. His hands were squeezing my ass so hard I started to moan. I think he got the wrong picture of it. He stopped and put me down.

"We aren't ready for that yet," he said.

"I know, but your hand was squeezing my butt to hard," I said catching my breath.

"Oh, ha ha, sorry," he said.

"I liked it."

"I know you did."

I smacked his shoulder (this time lightly) and gave him a smirk. Then I picked up my bags.

"Let's go before you get cocky," I said smiling.

We both left my old house, and went to my new one.

….

"Well it is very nice to meet you Videl. I will be looking forward to having you stay." Goku was eating his 100th bowl of spaghetti as he said this. The whole time, my eyes where bulging out of my sockets. Gohan was on his 50th bowl and Goten was on his 15th.

"Thanks a lot…Goku," I said.

"Call me daddy," he said.

"Um…"

"What?"

"I just didn't expect for you to like so much. Thanks Go…dad."

"No, chitz!" I tried not to laugh when he said Chitz. It's a very funny word…especially with parents say them.

"Well I think I should let Videl see her room. C'mon let's go," Gohan said to me. I stood up, and retrieved my bags. We headed up stairs. …Past my room. He told me to drop my bags. I did. Then he picked me up.

Oh My Goodness.

…..

"Gohan, ha- ha stop. Where are we...MM." The minute I talked, he started to kiss me.

"Sh…it's time."

"Wha..?"

"I'll explain…just…shhh," he started to kiss me again and carried me to the forest.

**I know romantic right! Sorry for the scare. Lol I didn't finish. Just wanted to see ya'll reaction. Well check out my other story…Trunks life. Thanks :D Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

He carried me through the forest. Every once in awhile, he would stop and look around.

"Why do you keep stopping?" I asked.

"Trying to find a good spot," he said. He stopped again and looked.

"A spot for what?" I asked.

He looked down at me. He smirked. "I can't tell you. It is a secret."

My eyes narrowed. He smiled at my reaction.

He continued until he stopped and put me down. "You have to walk from here," he told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I think I carried you long enough."

"I thought you were strong."

"I am. I just need you to walk because if I keep carrying you…I'm gonna go crazy."

"Why?"

"I can spell your scent. It is mouth watering."

"Oh, ha-ha." He led me through the trees. I almost fell once, but he caught me.

"Be careful," he said. I smiled at him.

"I'll try."

We continued until finally he stopped, looked to the left, then to the right, and said, "Here is a good spot."

_I'll say…ha-ha. _I thought to myself. It was a huge opening, and flowers were all around it. It was beautiful. Why did he bring me here?

"I love you Videl. You are my heart…and soul. I don't want to lose you. So I wanted to try something. My dad told me about _mating_. It is where to lovers-one must me a saiyan- make love to consume their love. But while they are _mating _the lovers must bite each other's neck to really make it official. So watcha think?" He told me this while looking me into this eye. During the middle of it all, he grabbed my hand.

"I…how do we start?" I asked confused.

"I'm not sure," he said blushing. He looked away for a moment. "I guess it is like regular sex."

My eyes narrowed. "Smart ass, I know what it means. I just don't know how. I'm a virgin."

"So am I." he said.

I nodded. Then I kissed him. I guess it was time to start.

He wrapped his arms around me, and deepened the kiss. He fell back with me on top of him, taking off my shirt.

I was shaking with fear, but also with happiness. After tonight, Gohan will be mine forever.

…

"OW!" I said. We finished mating, and were now just kissing. He started kissing my neck, and then he bit it.

"Bite me back. Hard, because I know your human." I did what he said. I bit him until I drew blood. He growled at me. We were officially together, and nothing can separate us.

…

…..

….

**Hey(: thanks for the reviews. Watcha ya think? You can add me on facebook if you want. My name is Samantha Gary. Just message me before you add, so I know who u are. Thanks! Review?**


End file.
